New beginnings
by elightate
Summary: When a new member joins Hammersely, a fellow member becomes the victim of violence and harrasment, with the crew turning against her.  I suck at summaries. Does say completed, but may comeback for more:
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1  
><strong>It was 23:40 when Bird was walking down the corridor. She was very exhausted after the long day she had: having to wake up at 4:00 am every morning to start the food prep for breakfast was tiring her out. 2Dads was walking down the stairs leading to the corridor; he scared the living day lights out of Bird as she walked past.  
>"BOO!" 2Dads shouted and jumped out in front of her.<br>"Shit!" Bird shouted, jumping back, (and slapping a hand to her chest in alarm.)  
>"I got you!" 2Dads said, rubbing her shoulder.<br>"Way to get a girl," Bird joked (with a grin).  
>"You're like the boys' little sister, and what guy doesn't play pranks on his little sister?" 2Dads said teasingly.<br>"I'm going to bed," Bird said, (turning to walk) (walking) to her cabin  
>"Oh come on Bird, let's go play some poker," 2Dads suggested, (pulling poker chips from the pocket of his fatigues).<br>"You don't have to wake up at 4:00am, do you 2Dads? You can sleep till 7:00am, I'm going to bed," an angered (annoyed) Bird said while slamming her door shut (in his face).  
>"You don't have to wake up at 4:00am do you ner ner ner," 2Dads said mocking Bird, he went to the galley, got something to eat, then went to his and R.O's shared cabin.<p>

Bird's buzzing alarm clock went off, she rolled over to her side. '_I'd kill to sleep in just one morning,'_ she thought to herself. She got up had a nice hot shower, put on her uniform and went into the galley to prepare the food for the day. For breakfast she made fried eggs, toast, bacon, hash browns, omelettes, fruit salad and cereal.  
>The first to arrive was Swain; he was always the first to arrive. He was smart to get in there before Charge (could steal) steals all the food.<p>

"Morning Swain, what would you like," Bird said (as she took) while grabbing (taking) the plate out of Swain's hands.  
>"Ah, some fruit salad, toast and cereal please Bird," Swain said.<br>"Shore leave tonight, yeah!" shouted a happy 2Dads as he skipped through the corridors.  
>"Someone's a bit excited," Swain said (observed), grabbing a knife and fork (off the dispenser).<br>"Mmmmm. Smells great Bird, I'll have some … bacon, eggs and toast," 2Dads said, smiling and rubbing his hands together.  
>"Sure," Bird said (as she scooped some food onto his plate) putting the food onto the plate. (She slapped the plate down with attitude.) (Side note: remember Bomber: "Is that attitude Bomber?" "No ma'am, it's chicken.")<br>"Ohh. Someone wake up on the grumpy side, did they?" 2Dads said (sarcastically) in a sarcastic voice (tone), as he walked over to the dining table (and sat down/plopped himself down)  
>"Morning Bird," Dutchy said (with a cheerful smile and a stretch).<br>"Hey Dutchy, the usual?" Bird asked, seeing R.O and Charge she got their usual as well.  
>"Morning crew," XO said as she stepped out of her cabin (and into the galley)<br>"Morning Ma'am," the crew said in sync.  
>"Just some cereal and fruit, Bird," XO said, smiling, "and the same for the CO as well, I'll take it to him."<br>"Sure Ma'am," Bird said, heaping the food onto two plates then handing them to XO. She grabbed food for herself and took a seat in between Dutchy and 2Dads.  
>"2 hours till we're back in port!" 2Dads shouted (excitedly.)<br>The crew cheered. (excited about their impending shore leave)  
>"That was lovely Bird," Swain said<br>"Thanks," Bird said, picking at her food. (She wasn't feeling very hungry/she didn't feel like eating.)  
>"Does anyone know who this Lacie chick is, that's joining the crew?" Charge asked.<br>"I hope she's hot," 2Dads said (with a cheeky grin.)  
>"Is that all you ever think about?" Dutchy asked, (reaching over to smack him lightheartedly on the arm.)<br>"No…not all I think about" 2Dads laughed  
>"She's not much older then you Bird, you'll have someone to talk about boys, and fashion and you know all that teenage girly crap," 2Dads said cockily.<br>Bird ignored 2Dads and got up, taking the dishes from the boys and walked back into her galley. (As she did so) Dutchy got up and walked into the galley, giving Bird a hug from behind.**  
><strong>"What's wrong?" Dutchy asked, (concerned/worriedly).  
>"Nothing," Bird said and flashed a smile to ease his concern.<br>"You sure? You seem a bit off today," Dutchy said.  
>"No, everything's fine," Bird said (with a forced smile).<p>

The hours went by and it was time for the crew to pack their bags for shore leave, Dutchy entered Bird's cabin and knocked on her door. "Hey, we're in port," he told Bird. "I was thinking, do you want to go out for dinner tonight, just us?"  
>"Sure," Bird smiled, and grabbed her bag, ready to go. (She walked down to the boat deck with him.)<br>The whole crew met out the front, and talked about meeting for drinks later that night around 10pm, they all agreed and went their separate ways.  
>Later that evening Dutchy dropped by and picked up Bird, and took her out to dinner. They shared laughs and talked about everything; Dutchy and Bird were close, there were like brother and sister. Once they finished their dinner, they went to the pub and met the others. 2Dads was a bit tipsy (as usual), alongside Spider and Buffer.<br>"BIRD!" Spider shouted as he ran up and gave her a massive hug, squeezing her tightly**  
><strong>"You reek of alcohol" Bird said as she pushed Spider off her (with both hands), and walked over to the crew who were sitting around a table.  
>"How was dinner?" Kate whispered to Bird.<br>"It was fun," she said, smiling.  
>"What was good?" shouted Buffer (from across the table.)<br>"Nothing," Bird said evasively, trying to avoid conversation.

The crew sat and laughed until about 1 in the morning. 2Dads and Buffer were wasted, so Charge drove them home, setting an alarm to wake them up early in the morning as a practical joke. Dutchy took Spider and Bird home and Kate left by herself after Mike decided not to turn up.

The following morning Bird awoke to the morning sunlight shining in her eyes. She grabbed her uniform, packed her bags, had a shower and set off for the port. She went and stopped by 2Dad's unit and waited for Buffer and him to get ready so they could both catch a taxi to the port.

"That's $20," the taxi driver said.  
>"I've got $10 on me," Bird said as she pulled out her money.<br>"I've got $5," said 2Dads and Buffer as they paid the taxi driver.  
>"What's going on, on the deck?" Buffer asked, confused.<br>"We're late!" Bird shouted, running up the gangplank.  
>They ran onto the deck and started apologizing.<br>"I was waiting for the boys to get dressed," Bird explained.  
>"I don't want excuses Bird! You could have gotten here and left the boys," Mike said angrily.<br>"Sorry sir," Bird said, ducking her head.  
>"Now we don't have lunch or anything, because you've left it too late," Mike grumbled.<br>"I can go now, and get it started, it might be half 'n' hour late but it will be served," Bird said.  
>"Uh, sir, we told Bird to wait for us, it's not her fault," Buffer said, (trying to calm Mike down._<br>"You're supposed the be responsible sailors, if you wanted to get up on time then maybe you shouldn't have drunk so much," Mike shouted.  
>"I didn't drink sir, as I said I was waiting for the boys," Bird said, as politely as possible.<br>"Just go do what you're good for Bird, making us food," Mike said, dismissing her.  
>While the crew looked around shocked at his outburst, Bird went and put her stuff in her cabin, and noticed another lot of bags in her rack. The stuff she left on the boat was all thrown on the bottom rack. 'What the hell!<em>'<em>She thought to herself. She walked back to the bridge.

"Why is all my stuff thrown all over my rack? Why are there another lot of bags in my cabin?" she demanded.  
>"Well, maybe if you were here on time, you'd have gotten to meet our newest member, Lacie. She's the new seaman that transferred from HMAS Hobart," Mike said.<br>"Well, who threw all my stuff over the floor?" Bird asked, annoyed.  
>"Not sure Bird. But Lacie's out on the deck with X. She's showing her around, go ask her," Spider said smiling, and coming to give her a hug.<br>"Don't touch me," Bird said to Spider, pushing him off. She made her way over to Kate.**  
><strong>"Ah! Bird. Just the person I was looking for. This is Lacie, she will be sharing a cabin with you. She transferred from -" Kate was cut off by Bird.  
>"Yeah, HMAS Hobart, I already know. Why did you throw all my stuff on the ground?" Bird said, looking at Lacie.<br>"Ah Bird, you don't need to be so rude. What is your problem this morning," Kate said, walking off.  
>"Why did you chuck my stuff on the floor?" Bird said in an angered voice.<br>"Well, Bird, I am the seaman, you are the gap girl. I get higher priorities than you," Lacie said.  
>"I was here first; beds don't have anything to do with 'ranks,'" she told Lacie firmly.<br>"Whatever Bird. I'm not having those photos up in my cabin," Lacie said, walking off, hitting Bird's shoulder.  
>"It's a shared cabin!" Bird shouted after her, as she walked away. She went to the galley, and when she got there she found Buffer and 2Dads getting a brew.<br>"Hey, sorry you got in trouble this morning Bird," 2Dads said while grabbing his cup.  
>"Yeah, you didn't even say anything, thanks," Bird said, walking straight passed him to the fridge<p>

"Well, my job's more important than yours," 2Dads responded.  
>"Why don't you just shut up 2Dads?" Bird said, pushing him out of the way.<br>"Whoa, whoa. Settle down Bird," Buffer said, taking her shoulders.  
>"Why don't you go introduce yourself to the new girl?" Bird said to them, twisting free.<br>"Fine. We will," Buffer said, walking off.  
>"Geez, what's her problem?" 2Dads said to Buffer.<br>"Whose problem?" Swain asked, interrupting them. "Go talk to Lacie, I think she'll be a keeper with you young boys." He laughed.  
>"Where is she?" 2Dads asked, looking around for her.<br>"She's up on the bridge," Swain said.  
>2Dads and Buffer rushed to the bridge and introduced themselves to Lacie, telling her that anything she needed they will get for her or do for her. The boys really liked the new girl, just because she was very pretty, they had no idea about her personality or what she was really like behind that long blonde hair and blue eyes.<p>

It was dinnertime for the Hammersley crew. Bird had made a beautiful dinner and was pleased with herself. The crew started to drift in.  
>"Looks good," Swain commented, passing a plate to Bird.<br>The boys and Lacie sat down at the dining table; Bird heaped a pile of food onto her plate and moved towards the table. She looked and saw there was no seat for her, none of the boys moved over. It was like Bird wasn't even there. She walked back out again and headed for her cabin.  
>"Bird?" X said.<br>"Yes, Ma'am?" Bird responded.  
>"Why aren't you sitting in the mess with the rest of the crew?" a concerned Kate asked.<br>"Oh, it's too crowded, there's not enough room for me. They need a seat more than I do. I'm just gap year," Bird said, and forced a smile to show she wasn't upset.  
>"Give the boys a bit of a shove over," Kate chuckled.<br>"No, it's okay. I'm just going to go sit in my cabin," Bird said, and then walked off.  
>Kate was unimpressed and walked to the dining room where the crew was.<strong><br>**"Ah. Anyone know who's missing?" Kate asked  
>"No one's missing X," 2Dads said, ramming his mouth with food.<br>"Really? So where's the girl who cooked the food your ramming in your mouth?" Kate asked, none-too-thrilled with his behaviour.  
>"She's uh…" 2Dads looked around for Bird.<br>"Exactly," Kate said as she turned on her heel and walked away.  
>Meanwhile, in the galley things were heating up.<strong><br>**"On Hobart, We used to have food fights all the time, with the leftover food," Lacie said, with a cheeky grin.  
>"We don't have food fights on this boat," Swain said, placing his plate on the bench.<br>"I think we should," Lacie said, exchanging a nod with 2Dads.  
>Dutchy, Buffer and Spider left their plates on the bench for Bird, before leaving the galley, leaving Lacie and 2Dads alone. Lacie jumped the bench into the galley, and he picked up the leftover pie and threw it onto the ground. Lacie got gloves and smeared it over the table. They found cold food, and threw it at each other. Lacie threw custard towards the door, but the door opened and Bird walked in, making the custard splatter all over Bird's uniform.<br>"Yuck! What the hell…" Bird said, wiping the custard off her uniform as best she could.  
>2Dads and Lacie cracked up laughing, Lacie walked out leaving Bird and 2Dads in there.<br>"What's on the floor?" Bird asked nervously.  
>"Me and Lacie had a food fight," 2Dads said, laughing.<br>"Have fun cleaning that up," Bird said, walking off to the fridge.  
>Lacie walked back in, in time to overhear Bird."You're the chef, so you clean it up," Lacie said, pushing Bird out of the way.<br>"You made the mess, you clean it up," Bird said firmly, giving Lacie the mop.  
>"Girl. Do you understand me?" Lacie said slowly.<br>"And what's that supposed to have anything to do with cleaning up your mess?" Bird yelled at her.  
>"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations," X said across the P.A system.<br>"Oh, would you look at that, I have to go, so that leaves you cleaning this up," Lacie said as she walked out, pushing Bird against the wall as she left.  
>Bird grabbed the mop and started to clean up the pie that was all over the ground, when Swain walked in.<br>"What happened in here?" Swain said, frowning.  
>"Uhm... I dropped the pie," Bird said, keeping her head down.<br>"And, it happened to smudge all over the floor and the table?" Swain said as he got a cloth and wet it with warm water.  
>"Yeah," Bird replied, getting up.<br>"What's all over your uniform?" Swain asked, concerned as he noticed the stains on her fatigues.  
>"Custard, it fell on me," Bird said, taking off her jacket.<br>"Just like the pie mysteriously fell onto the floor?" Swain asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>"I didn't do it, if that's what you're thinking," Bird said quietly.<br>"I didn't say anything, who did it?" Swain asked her.  
>"Lacie," Bird replied softly.<br>Swain walked off to go tell the CO what happened, and Bird didn't realize what she just got herself into.  
>"Swain! Please no! You don't need to tell the CO. I can handle it myself, it was just a misunderstanding," Bird said walking faster to catch up to Swain.<p>

Lacie walked into the galley were Bird was making tea, dressed in her PJ shorts and tank top. It was around 10:30 and she was about to go to bed.  
>"Wow, a gap girl really has nerve to go and tell on a seaman," Lacie hissed, leaning closer to intimidate Bird, " no one would believe you."<br>"Not my fault if Swain didn't believe me when I said I did it," Bird said while she went to pour the boiling hot water into her cup.  
>"You think you're so great don't you?" Lacie said, narrowing her eyes.<br>"No, I'm not like you," Bird said. "The boys will soon see straight through you."  
>Lacie pushed the boiling hot tea over, spilling over Bird's wrist and all down her leg.<strong><br>**"Ouch! Shit!" she yelled. "You bitch! You did that on purpose." Bird got cold water and an ice pack, and put it on her burn.  
>Lacie walked off and after 10 minutes, Bird went and got burn cream out of the first aid kit and walked back to her cabin. She was supposed to tell Swain and write it up in an incident report, but she didn't. She walked to her cabin and went to open it, but it was locked. Lacie had locked Bird out. She had no where to sleep and Lacie wouldn't open up the door, no matter how hard she banged. Bird went to the dining room and lay on the booth and tried to go to sleep, but the pain from the burn was severe. She was cold, and had no pillow or blanket. Spider walked into the galley to grab a drink of water and noticed Bird lying on the couch.<strong><br>**"Bird?" Spider said, walking over to her.  
>"Hey Spider," Bird said, sitting up.<br>"Why are you here? Did you fall asleep?" Spider asked, worried.  
>"No, Lacie locked the door; I can't get into my cabin," Bird said putting her hand over her burn.<br>"Why would she do that?" Spider asked.  
>"She hates me," Bird explained.<br>"I'm sure she doesn't, she might not have meant to, she seems like a nice girl," Spider said.  
>"Go away Spider, you're just like the other guys, falling for her looks. I bet she didn't tell you that she got the leftover food and chucked it all over the ground and left it for me to clean up? She also threw custard at me, and what does 2Dads do? He just stood there and laughed! She got the tea I had just made, which was boiling hot, and knocked it over, spilling all over me and down my leg," Bird said, moving her hand away from the burn.<br>"I didn't know, you should have said something to someone about the food and about the burn, not to mention the cabin," Spider said putting her hand gently on her leg.  
>"She's a seaman remember Spide. No one will believe me," Bird said, moving to get up.<br>"Bird, who gave you the idea that no one will believe you?" he asked.  
>"She did! She's turning all of you against me," Bird shouted.<br>"Come on. We'll go tell someone," Spider said, getting up.  
>"No! Just leave it, just do one thing, talk to me, make room for me! You're all forgetting who I am, and you're all acting so different now that she's around," Bird said.<br>Spider took her to the wardroom, and got a blanket out of his rack. He draped it over her and he stayed with her for the night. Spider woke up to his and Bird's name yelled across the P.A system. He woke Bird up, and Bird went to her cabin, to find that it was finally unlocked. She got changed and made her way to the deck where most of the crew were.  
>"Nice of you to finally wake up Bird and Spider," Dutchy said.<br>"Sorry Dutchy, but if my cabin wasn't locked by someone last night I wouldn't have been late," Bird explained, "Spider too."  
>"Your cabin was locked?" Dutchy said. "You need to get a new excuse Bird," he added.<br>"You don't believe me?" Bird asked.  
>"Well, no. Who do you think locked it Bird? The fairies?" Dutchy questioned.<br>2Dads and Lacie just laughed.  
>"Just forget it," Bird said, turning to walk away.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own sea patrol or the characters; they are all owned by channel 9 Australia and created by Hal and Di McElroy. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING  
><strong>

**Please review. I know I'm not very good at these. Sorry for grammar or spacing issues…**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Whatever Bird" Dutchy said unimpressed

"What are we going to be doing?" 2DADS asked

"Defence training" Dutchy said

"great" Bird whispered to Spider

"You'll you be fine" Spider whispered back

"Got something to say Bird & Spider?" Dutchy shouted

"No" Bird said quietly

"No" Spider said

"Will do weapon firing first" Dutchy said getting out the guns

Bird and Lacie walked up to take the gun out of Dutchy's hands

"uh. I'd prefer not to Dutchy" Bird said

"I don't care if you don't want to Bird. You have to" Dutchy said  
>"Does she ever do anything" Lacie whispered into 2DADS ear<br>"You'll be fine Bird" Spider said  
><strong>Lacie and Bird both took their turns firing, Bird was terrible at it. Dutchy ordered her to stop before she seriously hurt someone<br>**"Sorry Dutchy" Bird said  
>"You get so worked up. You don't even try properly. Just go sit down" Dutchy said unimpressed<br>"I told you, everyone hates me" Bird said to Spider  
>"Dutchy's just worried" Spider said<br>"Yeah. I'm sure he is" Bird said sarcastically  
>"I want to practice some defence tactics, one by one you'll come up as if I'm going to attack you, I'll show you what to do" Dutchy said<br>"Lacie, you first" Dutchy said  
>"Okay, what do you want me to do" Lacie asked<br>"I want you to come for me" Dutchy said  
>"Okay.." Lacie said<br>**Lacie walked up to Dutchy, and Dutchy grabbed her and Lacie responded accurately  
>When Bird walked up to Dutchy and he grabbed her, she did the wrong thing and fell on the floor<br>Lacie laughed  
><strong>"Shut up" Spider said  
>"Get up Bird" Dutchy ordered<br>rubbing her shoulder "Sorry Dutchy"  
>"You know what Bird, you don't even bother trying. You hate all this Navy violence, why don't you just quit. You can't even handle a little push" Dutchy said angered<br>**Bird walked off**  
>"Whoa. Calm down Dutchy" Spider said<br>"No Spider. She needs to be told" Dutchy said  
>"Yeah, she can be told but not yelled at, in front of everyone" Spider said<br>"So what happens one day when she can't defend herself?" Dutchy said  
>"I'll protect her" Spider said<br>"see, know she just runs off" Lacie said  
>"Leave her alone Lacie" Spider said walking off to find Bird<br>"Have you guys seen where Birds gone?" Spider asked Buffer, Kate, Charge & Swain  
>"No sorry Spider. Isn't she out there with you and the rest of the crew" Swain said<br>"Uh. No. There was an incident between her and Dutchy" Spider said worried  
>"What sort of incident?" Kate asked<br>"Uh. Dutchy snapped at Bird, she's been quite upset lately "Spider said  
>"Yeah, I noticed. Is she okay?" Swain asked<br>"I think she will be, I just need to find her" Spider said  
><strong>Spider walked off and headed for the galley, he thought she might be in there starting lunch, he opened the door and didn't see her, he went and searched the corridors and went to her cabin. <strong>_She must be in here_** he thought to him self. He knocked on the door  
><strong>"Bird?" Spider said  
>"Who is it?" Bird said<br>"It's me Spider. Can I come in please?" Spider asked  
>"The doors unlocked" Bird said<br>Spider walked in and saw that Bird had packed up all her stuff and had bags lying on her rack "Bird, what's all this?" Spider asked  
>"Dutchy wants me out, so I'll go. He'll enjoy that, so will 2DADS and Lacie" Bird said putting her clothes in a bag<br>"Bird. Don't leave" Spider said  
>"Why not Spider! Everyone hates me, they don't want me here" Bird started to become upset<br>"That's not true" Spider said "Come on, I'll come help you make lunch" he said Putting his arm around her back  
>Spider helped Bird make lunch. It was 12:00pm when the crew came in <strong><br>** "Why are you in here?" Swain asked Spider  
>"Thought I'd give Bird a hand, she's always making the meals by herself" Spider said handing a plate to Swain<br>"That's nice" Swain said and took a seat  
>"Hey Bird. Can I have some pizza please" Dutchy asked<br>Bird ignored him and handed over the plate, not saying anything  
>"You got the grumpiess with me now Bird?" Dutchy scoffed<br>"Leave me alone Dutchy" Bird said  
>"Not my problem you can't hold a gun or defend yourself" Dutchy said<br>"You don't even treat me the same anymore Dutchy, you don't even know why I'm like that"  
>"BIRD!" 2DADS shouted<br>"what?" Bird said abruptly  
>"Told you she's still got the shits with me" 2DADS said turning to Lacie<br>Bird got both plates and slid them across the bench "There" she yelled  
>Meanwhile Spider served up the rest of the crews lunch, they all looked shocked when Bird slid the plate to 2DADS and Lacie, they had never seen Bird act that way before, she had never yelled at anyone like that before<br>"Everything okay Bird?" X asked  
>"I'm fine" Bird said placing food onto her plate<br>"You don't seem fine, what's going on?" X said  
>"Nothing" Bird said putting a small amount of food onto her plate<br>"Come on lets go sit down" Spider said  
>"You can, I don't feel welcome sitting there" Bird said grabbing a glass of water<br>"Bird. You need to talk to someone like the X or CO" Spider said  
>"You going to come sit down guys?" Swain asked<br>"No" Bird said walking off  
>"Bird!" Spider took off after her<br>"Bird!" Spider shouted "come back" he added  
>"Everything okay Spider?" Kate asked worried<br>"I wish I could say yes" Spider said "I need to find Bird" he added  
>"Why isn't she sitting down eating lunch?" X asked<br>"She doesn't feel she can" Spider said looking around  
>"What do you mean?" X said waving her hand around to get his attention<br>"Some of the crew aren't really being that nice to her" Spider said  
>"who?" X said unimpressed<br>"Dutchy, Lacie and 2DADS" Spider said  
>"I'll have a talk to them" Kate said<br>Spider went into Birds cabin, he found her on her rack crying, he had never seen her like this before, he had never seen Bird with so much sadness and anger**  
><strong>"Hey!" Spider said sitting onto her rack 'What's wrong" Spider said rubbing her back  
>"I can't do it anymore" Bird said wiping the tears from her face<br>Spider leant over and gave her a hug, he held her tight protected. He was sick of the guys treating her badly and wanted to put a stop to it. He whispered to her that he would be back, and went and found 2DADS and Dutchy. Bird was alone in her cabin, when she heard a knock on the door, she knew it wouldn't be Spider, so she remained quiet to make it seem as though she wasn't there.  
>"Bird, I know you're in there, and I know you don't want to speak to me, but can you open the door for me?" A familiar voice sounded through the cabin door<br>Bird walked up and went to open up her cabin door, she saw Dutchy standing at her doorway, she went to close the door straight away, but Dutchy was too fast and kept it open. She wiped the remaining tears of her face to make it seem like she wasn't crying. He asked if he could come in and speak to her, she accepted and allowed him in.  
>"Bird. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you; I'm just trying to protect you. I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier today" Dutchy said, then offering her a hug<br>"You hurt me" Bird said moving back and not accepting the hug "I didn't think that you ever would"  
>"I know Bird, I'm sorry" Dutchy said grabbing her arm and pulling her into his chest giving her a kiss on her forehead<p>

"I'm over it Dutchy. I'm leaving the navy" Bird said looking towards her packed bags


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own sea patrol or the characters; they are all owned by channel 9 Australia and created by Hal and Di McElroy. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

"What" Dutchy said upset

"You're right, I don't belong here" Bird said grabbing a seat on her rack

"Bird, I didn't mean it like that" Dutchy said crouching in front of her

"And then Lacie comes along and you all fall head over heels for her. She's just a girl, just like me and you all act so strange" Bird said

"Hey, the only one acting different is 2DADS" Dutchy said placing his arm around her neck

"No. You never get angry at me Dutchy, you've never spoken to me before like that" Bird said moving his arm

"I was just scared; I'm worried you might get hurt" Dutchy said

"Well, if I get hurt, It'll be my problem" Bird said getting up

"Come on Bird, I said I was sorry. I'll talk to 2DADS about how his treating you" Dutchy said getting up and walking towards the door

"Don't bother" Bird said walking out of her room

Spider walked onto the bridge and saw Lacie and 2DADS together, he walked up to them he had to hold back from punching 2DADS in the face

"Cut bird a break yeah?" Spider said angered

"A break from what?" 2DADS said

"You've been treating her like shit" Spider shouted

"I haven't done anything" 2DADS said

"You're so far up Lacie's ass, that you've forgotten about Bird, and started treating her the way Lacie had been" Spider said

"Whoa Whoa. Hold up Spider" 2DADS said getting up

"Can she not come and confront us herself? Does she need her little 'possy' "Lacie said

"Shut up Lacie. 2DADS did you now she's saying she's leaving the navy?" Spider said angered

"What?" 2DADS said concerned

"Yeah, you didn't know that. Did you?" Spider said walking off to the bridge

2DADS was shocked when Spider blurted that out about Bird. Lacie didn't care and told 2DADS that she would just be saying it. Spider went and started his afternoon watch, he was quiet throughout the watch, and the crew knew that something was up. Spider was never quite. He was the one to be making all the conversation and the laughs. There was a vessel just on the radar, they called in but got no response, Mike decided he wanted Kate to board the vessel. He wanted her to take Bird with them.

"HANDS TO BOARDING STATION HANDS TO BOARDING STATION HANDS TO BOARDING STATION" Kate bellowed across the ships speakers.

She saw Bird on the deck and went to go and talk to her.

"Bird" Kate smiled

"Yes Ma'am?" Bird asked

"The CO wants you to join this boarding, so get geared up" Kate told her

"Alright" Bird said smiling. She was happy, she never really went on boarding's that much, she didn't have that much gun experience, but since it was just an inspection the XO and CO thought it would be some experience to ease her nerves

"What's she doing here?" Lacie said angered climbing aboard the RHIB

"She's coming with us on the boarding" Kate said jumping into the RHIB

"Is there a problem or something Lacie?" Swain asked

"Yeah, well she's just going to hold us up" Lacie said snarling at Bird

"Alright Lacie, I don't know what your problem is with Bird, but she's coming on the boarding, if you have an issue don't come" Kate said to Lacie pointing her hand to get out

"I'll just have to deal with it I suppose" Lacie said rolling her eyes

"Get a grip, AND STOP ACTING LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD" Swain shouted to Lacie

"What is it gang up on Lacie day for having an opinion" Lacie said

"It's been gang up on Bird day, for days" Bird mumbled

"Shut up Bird, no one likes you!" Lacie shouted

"Ready to lower?" Charge said

"No. No wait" Kate shouted

"Lacie, get out now" Kate instructed

"What!" Lacie said scowling

"If you can't work as a team, get out" Kate shouted

Lacie climbed out of the boat snarling, she looked at Bird and tutted. Kate looked a Bird and gave her a smile. Bird put a fake smile on her face.  
>The team boarded the vessel, they were having radio problems, Kate ordered 2DADS to fix the radio. When they arrived back on board Hammersely Kate went and talked to Mike about the way that Lacie had been treating Bird. Mike told her there was nothing he could do, till Bird spoke up, or if they saw something. Kate explained that the crew had seen different incidents.<p>

"Hey Bird" 2DADS said as he saw her walk through the corridor

"Yeah?" Bird said stopping

"Um. I'm really sorry if I've been hurting you. I feel really bad" 2DADS said in a sincere voice

Bird cleared her voice "You have been hurting me" Bird said

"I know I never should have done those things, I feel really really bad" 2DADS said reaching to give her a hug

"Is Lacie coming out for drinks?" Bird asked hugging 2DADS

"Uh.… yeah. I think she is" 2DADS told her

"I don't think I'll come then" Bird said letting go of 2DADS

"Please Bird. I want you to come, everyone wants you to come, please" 2DADS exclaimed

"Okay" Bird said going to her cabin to get changed.

2DADS went one way and Bird went the other. She was walking down the corridor when she saw Lacie coming her way _here we go_ she said to herself. Lacie walked by staring at her, she barged past her knocking Bird into the wall, what Lacie didn't know was that Kate was right behind her and saw every move she was about to make.

"Don't we give way to ranks on this boat" Lacie said pushing past Bird

"Uh. No we don't Lacie, things are different on this boat" Kate said

Lacie stopped in her tracks "oh. I was just joking around" Lacie said covering up what she just did

"No you weren't" Kate said walking up to her

"You are supposed to be a leader, set a role model for our younger members, you're not the leader type are you" Kate said

"I am Ma'am. It's just that Bird hasn't been making me feel that welcome to the boat" Lacie said

"What! You're the one who has been making me feel uncomfortable, and I've been here longer" Bird said storming off to get clothes out of her cabin

"You need to change your attitude Lacie, and the way you speak to Bird" Kate said before following Bird to check up on her

"Bird?" Kate said knocking on the cabin door

"Can I get ready in your cabin please" Bird asked holding her clothes and make up bag

"Ofcourse" Kate said wrapping her arm around Bird

(….)

The boys were waiting on the dock for the girls to come out, they were always the last out, the boys never knew why they had to get so dressed up for drinks. They didn't understand what girls where thinking. The first two to come out were Kate and Bird. Kate was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a white Lacy top. Bird stepped out in a short black dress, it was beautiful, her hair was straightened and she had make-up on. The boys' jaws dropped when they saw her walk out.

"She looks hot" 2DADS said rubbing his hands together

"Keep your mouths closed boys, you'll attract flies" Swain said laughing

Bird and Kate walked up to the boys, Kate and went and stood by Mike. While Bird went and stood in front of Spider, he placed his arms around her neck, she held his hand while they waited for Lacie to get ready

"You look amazing" Spider whispered in Birds ear

Bird smiled and looked up at him

"Come on Lacie, if she doesn't hurry up will lose our table" Buffer said impatiently

"She's coming now" 2DADS said pointing towards the deck

"mmmmm. Finally" Mike said

Lacie walked over and apologised for being late. They all caught a taxi to the bar. They went and sat down at their table, 2DADS brought the first round. Bird was very quiet, and sat next to Spider and Buffer. 2DADS brought back over the drinks, he handed Bird her guava juice, Bird wasn't able to drink. Bird was only 17 so she wasn't the legal age yet

"Must be boring sitting around a bunch of drunken sailors and you can't drink" Lacie said sculling down her beer

"I'm immune to it now" Bird said looking at Lacie

"hmph" Lace huffed and snarled at Bird

"You alright?" Spider whispered to Bird

"Yeah" Bird whispered back smiling

"What are two lovers talking about?" Swain said jokingly to Spider and Bird

"Nothing" Bird said smiling to Swain

"I didn't think you were allowed relationships in the navy?" Lacie said placing her hand on 2DADS leg

"I was joking Lacie" Swain said rolling his eyes

"What are doing?" 2DADS said whispering to Lacie, pushing her hand of his leg

"Nothing, what's your problem?" Lacie said snarling

"Who wants another round?" Lacie asked the group

The crew handed their glasses to Lacie. She went to the bar and got the crew all the same drinks. She pulled out her bag, she got out a packet of tablets, and placed 1 tablet into Birds drink, she waited for it to sink to the bottom

"Bird, I don't want you to feel intimidated or anything by Lacie" Kate said worried

"It's okay, it's getting better" Bird said putting a forced smile on her face

"Did you tell them about the pie?" Swain asked nervously

""Uhh.." Bird said looking around

"..Pie. What pie? Swain what are you talking about?" Kate asked concerned

"It's nothing" Bird said shrugging it off

"Swain?" Mike asked unimpressed

"I walked in the other day and Bird was cleaning up pie that had been thrown all over the floor…. She had custard thrown all over her uniform too…..Lacie did it" Swain told the crew

"WHAT!" Buffer shouted

"Why didn't you tell us? Was it just her?" Kate asked

"Yes, it was only her" Bird said covering for 2DADS

"Here we go drinks all around" Lacie said placing the tray on the table interrupting the conversation

The crew went silent when Lacie returned. They all sat around in silence, Kate was watching Bird, and Buffer was watching Lacie.

"Wanna dance?" A tipsy Spider said breaking the silence to Bird

"Sure" Bird said smiling and grabbing Spiders hand

"HAHAH! Look at Spide's dance moves" A slightly drunk 2DADS laughed

"You couldn't do better" buffer chuckled

"You can't even dance" Dutchy said laughing

"You wanna make a bet?" 2ADS said

"What is it with you and betting or poker games" Lacie laughed

The crew didn't join in her laughter and ignored her

Bird started to feel different, she became a little crazy. She was yelling and cheering louder than anyone else back at the table. The crew were laughing, they all thought that she was just over excited about the R&R

"Someone hasn't had some R&R in a while" Mike laughed

"I'll buy another round" Lacie said picking up the glasses

"I'll be back" Bird said jumping up

"Where you going?" Spider asked concerned

"To the bathroom, then to DANCE! She shouted over the loud music

2DADS walked over to give Lacie a hand carrying the drinks back to the table. He was about to confront her about the incident with Bird when she pulled her bag out again and pulled out another tablet, 2DADS saw her drop it into Birds drink

"What are you doing?" He said concerned "What did you just put in her drink" He shouted

"Nothing" She smiled

"Lacie, what the hell are you doing?" 2DADS said shouted

"Oh lighten up, it's just a little drug, she won't remember. It'll be our little secret" Lacie winked at 2DADS

"NO….N-N-N- wait? Is this why she's been acting so weird?" 2DADS yelled

"Yeah of course" Lacie said smiling

"SHIT" 2DADS said running over to the crew

"Guys, where's Bird?" 2DADS said worried

"uh. She's…" Spider looked around "I'm not sure…."

The crew became worried when they couldn't find her. Bird was in a corner making out with a guy she had never met before.

"Lacie put something in her drink" 2DADS said

"WHAT!" the crew shouted

"What was it?" Swain asked concerned

"I don't know" 2DADS said

"BIRD!" Spider shouted while running over to her. He pulled her off the guy; she turned around wrapping her arms around Spiders neck

"We need to take you back to Hammersely" Spider said

"I don't wanna go!" Bird shouted

"Look mate, she doesn't want to go so just leave her" Said the guy kissing her, he pulled her back

"I'm fine here Spider-r-r" Bird said clinging to the other guy

"Bird, Lacie slipped something into your drink come on" Spider said pulling her back

"Everything okay Spider?" Dutchy said seeing Bird all over the other guy

"No, she won't come" Spider said reaching to grab her again

"Come on Bird" Dutchy said grabbing her arm

"Look, I don't think your handling her very nicely, leave her alone" The guy said

"Mate, you don't even know her" Dutchy said becoming angry

The next second the guy swang his fist around punching Spider in the face, Spider fell to the ground. Dutchy quickly got him up and made sure he was fine. Dutchy picked Bird up and carried her bride style through the club

"What the hell did you give her?" Buffer shouted at Lacie

"A little drug to knock her out, so we can have some fun" Lacie said

"WHAT DRUG DID YOU GIVE HER!" Buffer yelled

"I slipped a couple of Date Rape Drugs in there. She'll be out of it soon, then we can enjoy ourselves" she said picking up her bag

"You idiot!" Buffer yelled

Kate and Mike walked over to Lacie

"You better get back to the boat quicksmart, and don't you dare think about coming out of your cabin" Kate said, then her and Mike walked off

"Spide" Bird said

"Yeah?" Spider said reaching over and rubbing her forehead

"I feel like I'm going to be sick" Bird said

Dutchy placed her onto the ground outside the club; Bird was acting like she was intoxicated, Swain rushed out to where she was. He told the boys that we needed to get her back to the boat, or if she gets worse, she will need to go to the hospital. Bird threw up several times, when she had finished she got up and started walking, the boys were with her when she collapsed onto the ground

"BIRD!" Spider shouted trying to wake her up

Swain got his two fingers and placed them on Birds wrist to check her pulse, he lent over her chest to hear her breathing, her pulse was weak and her breathing was shallow. Swain became worried when Bird wouldn't wake. He made Dutchy call the ambulance

"Bird, come on Bird open your eyes" Swain said giving Bird a bit of a shake

Spider started to freak out, 2DADS came running out and did the same when he saw Bird on the floor. The rest of the team came out and huddled around Bird.

"This is all my fault" 2DADS said beginning to panic

"2DADS, you wouldn't have known" Mike said re-assuring him

"I feel so bad" 2DADS said

" The ambulance is here" Buffer said pointing towards the end of the road

"You'll be alright" Swain said rubbing Birds shoulder

"2DADS did Lacie say how many she put in her drink" Swain asked

"No….No. she just said tha-" 2DADS was saying before being cut off by Buffer

"Lacie said a couple" Buffer said to Swain

"What happened?" The medics asked

"Someone slipped 2 Date Rape Drugs into her drink" Kate said

"Alright, do we know it was two for sure?" The medic asked checking Birds pupils

"She said she put a couple in there, so I'm guessing two" Buffer said concerned

Spider was rubbing Birds head, and staying close to her, he wouldn't leave her side, when the medics asked him to move so they could get access to her arm he wouldn't budge. Dutchy and Buffer had to grab him each with one arm and move him. They loaded her up and put her into the van. Spider wouldn't accept No when they told him he wasn't allowed to ride with her, he begged them they finally allowed him to ride in the back.

(…..)

They arrived at the E.R with them rushing her into a cubicle. Spider was standing there helplessly as they stuck needles into her arms, and stuck a tube down her throat, Spider began to freak out

"What...What, are you doing?" Spider asked jumping to Birds side

"We need to get the drugs out of her system" The doctor said putting charcoal through the tube

"She will be okay" The nurse said rubbing Spiders shoulder

"Is there any family we can call for her?" The nurse asked

"Ah no.. I need to call my colleagues though" Spider said

"Oh..Okay" The nurse said

"Oh were all pretty close, were like a family. Were in the Navy" Spider said to the nurse

Spider called the rest of the crew, who met him in the E.R. Bird still hadn't woken yet. Dutchy, 2DADS, Spider and Buffer waited by Birds side. The rest of the crew went back to the boat, but made sure they kept in touch with the boys. It was around 2:00am in the morning when Bird started to stir.

Spider's hand was holding Birds. She started to move her fingers slowly, starting to grip onto his hand.

"Bird?" Spider asked rubbing her shoulder

"mmmmm" Bird groaned and started opening her eyes

"Hey. Hey, it's okay…You're in hospital" Spider said rubbing her head

"What?..." Bird said looking around puzzled still half out of it

"You're drink was spiked" Spider said concerned

Bird sat up forced by her stomach and threw up all over the blanket that was over her. Spider became concerned and called for the nurse, waking up the boys in doing so, The nurse came in and changed the blanket, and helped clean her up. She told the boys that Bird would still be a bit out of it from the sedation in the drugs.

Please review

Should I add another chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own sea patrol or the characters; they are all owned by channel 9 Australia and created by Hal and Di McElroy. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Sorry for the late update, i've been stuck on how to write this chapter, so it proberly won't be any good, but heres hoping that it is! x

CHAPTER 4

Bird fell back asleep again holding Spiders hand. Buffer, 2DADS and Dutchy waited in the cubicle too. It hit 6:00am in the morning, Kate and Mike came into the cubicle to find Spiders head sleeping on Birds lap, 2DADS on the floor lying next to Dutchy and Buffer sitting on a chair. Bird was sort of awake but didn't want to wake up the boys, she looked up and saw Mike and Kate walking into her cubicle.

"Hey Bird" Kate said whispering to her

"How you feeling?" Mike whispered

"I've got a massive headache" Bird whispered rubbing her head

"Has the doctor checked you out this morning?" Kate asked concerned looking around

"I only woke up a few minutes ago" Bid whispered

"How long were the boys up with you?" Mike asked

"Um..I woke up at 2:00am and fell back asleep a few minutes later I'm not…I'm not really sure" Bird said confused

Spider started to wake up, noticing that Bird was awake, he reached up and gave her a warm long hug. He noticed Kate and Mike standing beside him.

"Hey Spider what's the doctor said?" Mike asked

"Um… When we arrived, She had so many tubes around her and needles in her arm, she had to have a tube down her throat they put charcoal in it to clear her system out of the drugs. She woke up at about 2:00am, she threw up a few times then nurse said that was normal and that she would be discharged today later in the afternoon so we can get back to port" Spider said rubbing Birds hand, she fell into another light sleep.

"Oh okay" Kate said while rubbing Birds head

"What's happening with Lacie?" Spider asked angered

"Since where not in our usual port, she has to sail back with us. But her role on Hammersely will be terminated to HMAS Sydney if they approve, which I doubt they will" Mike said

"You mean to say that she is still on the boat with Bird!" Spider shouted. He woke up the rest of the boys in the process.

"How's Bird?" Buffer said stretching

"She's stable and doing good" Spider said grabbing a seat on the bed

2DADS and Dutchy got up and went to the hospital cafeteria

(…..)

The hours passed and it was soon time for Bird to be discharged, Spider had stayed with her all day, The doctor came in to discharge her, he gave some medication to Spider to give to Swain for Bird. Dutchy had been to Bird's cabin to get some clothes for when she had been discharged. They headed to back to the port and boarded Hammersely.

"Hey Bird" Kate said

"Hey X" Bird said saluting as she walked across the gangplank

"I want you to rest and stay in my cabin, Swain will monitor you" Kate told bird

"Ah Ma'am will all respect I'm fine to continue my work in the galley" Bird said

"You have only been out of hospital for a few hours Bird, your still very sick" Kate said to Bird "Spider, can you please tell her that she can stay in my cabin" she added looking at Spider

"Come on Bird, I'll take you to X's cabin" Spider said softly pushing her towards the doorway

"Fine" Bird said walking down the stairs

Spider took Bird into X's cabin and settled her in, a few moments later Swain walked in

"Hey Bird, good to see you doing okay" Swain said

Bird smiled, she still felt a bit groggy and nauseous from the drug, what she didn't know is that Lacie was still on the boat

"How you feeling?" Swain asked checking her blood pressure

"I feel fine, seriously I just want to go back to work" Bird said

"Well you're not" Spider said grabbing a seat next to Bird

"Great" Bird mumbled

2DADS knocked on X's cabin door

"Come in" Bird said loudly

"Hey" 2DADS said peeping his head around the door

"2DADS!" Bird shouted jumping out of her rack and ran towards him giving a hug

"How are you?" He asked pulling her in tight

"I'm fine and I won't to work, but they won't let me" A dissapointed Bird said pulling away and scowling at the boys

"Sorry, I have to agree" 2DADS said

"Gah! I hate you boys" Bird said slumping back into her rack

"You love me" Spider said elbowing her arm

"Maybe" Bird said joking around

"Alright enough you two, Bird needs rest. Out" Swain said pointing towards the door

"I'm fine, please Swain, I want to go back to the galley" Bird said with a tone like a 5year old

Swain breathed in silently and breathed out loudly sounding sounding annoyed "Fine-"

"YES!" Bird shouted getting up

"Let me finish, only under one condition. That someone has to help you and make sure that your fine" Swain said concerned

"Okay, Okay! Spider can help me" Bird said with a cheeky grin

"Go tell CO and XO that Spider will be with you" Swain said unimpressed

Bird was going to tell XO and the CO, she was walking down the corridor when she saw Lacie step out from her cabin. Bird rolled her eyes and turned on her heel heading back away from the bridge to keep a safe distance from her.

"Scared are you?" Lacie asked snarling

"Excuse me?" Bird asked turning around

"Can you not walk down the same corridor as me?" Lacie asked walking towards her

"I'm not supposed to talk to you, or even be next to you" Bird said

"HA! What are you 5? Lacie asked bitchy

"You could have killed me!" Bird shouted

"Oh honey. Don't think like that" Lacie said

"Why don't you just shut up, notice how no-one likes you? You thought you had 2DADS against me" Bird said coming face to face with Lacie

"Why don't you shut up you dirty bitch" Lacie snarled, giving Bird a push

"PISS OFF!" Bird shouted, pushing Lacie back

Lacie pushed Bird against the wall and vise verser, they conitinued to call each other names and were shouting and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"What's that?" CO asked hearing the distant shouting of crew members

"Will have a look" Dutchy said pulling Buffer along with him

"Whoa, Whoa Whoa" Buffer shouted seeing Lacie and Bird going for each other

"Settle down!" Dutchy shouted pulling Bird away from Lacie, while Buffer pulled Lacie away from Bird

"Calm down" Buffer said as he held Lacie back

"What the hells going on" Dutchy said as he tried to restrain Bird without hurting her

"Let go of me" Lacie shouted trying to pull away from Buffer

"Are you settled?" Dutchy said

"Yes, let go" Bird said pulling away from Dutchy

"Let go" Lacie said pulling off Buffer

"You think your so great" Bird said snarling to Lacie

"Oh shut up you scrawny piece of shit" Lacie said

"I'll smash you bitch" Bird said lunging for Lacie pushing herself and Lacie onto the ground

"I'd like to see you try to" Lacie said pushing Bird of her and slapping her across the face before Bird re-lunged pushing Lacie against the wall hitting her making Lacie smash her head against the wall

"Get up!" Dutchy shouted pulling up Bird and restraining her, while Buffer did the same to Lacie

"Stop it NOW!" Buffer yelled

"Geez Bird, what the hells gotten into you!" Dutchy shouted pulling her towards him so that she was facing him

"Let go" Bird snarled

"What the hells going on!" CO said shouting through the corridors alongside XO

"Is everything okay?" XO said seeing Dutchy restraining Bird

"These two were going for each other" Buffer said pushing Lacie towards them

"You four, my office NOW!" CO said angered

"Dutchy care to explain what you saw?" CO asked unimpressed

"We walked down the corridor and saw these two shouting at each other pushing each other against the wall, next they were fighting on the floor we restrained them twice but they wouldn't stop at each other" Dutchy said

"Who started it?" XO asked unimpressed

"Lacie" "Bird" Bird and Lacie said in sync

"What were you doing out of your cabin..Both of you!" An angered Mike said

" I was walking to the bridge to tell you Swain said I was able to work.. Spider will be waiting for me, I better go, or lunch will never be served" Bird said starting to open the door

"Leave it" CO said unimpressed "You shouldn't have left the X's cabin like you were told"

"Swain authorised me to go back to work" Bird said

"HA!" Lacie laughed

"I havent even started with you yet!" Mike shouted

Lacie rolled her eyes and scowled at Bird

"Lacie, you will be taken by the Police when we arrive at Port in approximetly 4 hours, and you will not be working on this boat, you'll be lucky if you even get transferred to the other boat" Mike said

Dutchy was staring at Bird unimpressed, he'd never seen Bird fight or become angry in his life. Buffer was just as shocked but also proud of her at the same time for sticking up for herself.

"Bird go to the galley and stay with Spider" Mike ordered

"Thankyou sir" Bird said before turning and leaving the room and heading for the galley

"Yeah go, you cant even get a decent job in the navy" Lacie shouted. Bird snapped and with all her anger left inside and slapped Lacie across the face, infront of Dutchy,Buffer,XO and Co. They were all shocked

"Bird, out NOW!" Mike shouted

"Buffer can you take Lacie back to Birds cabin, make sure she stays there" Mike ordered "And Lacie, don't leave. I will get someone to bring food to you at lunch"

Lacie rolled her eyes "Whatever"

"Change your attitude Sailor" XO said unimpressed

Bird walked into the galley and saw Spider cutting up some vegetables

"About time" He said placing the knife on the chopping board "Where'd you get to?"

"No where" Bird said smiling and starting on the pizza she wanted to make for lunch

"YOU HIT HER!" 2DADS came rushing through the galley excited as anything

"Hit?" Spider asked

"Is it true? You smashed her?" 2DADS said eagerly

Bird rolled her eyes "Let me guess..Buffer?"

"Yes YES! So, what happened?" 2DADS asked

"Wait, Bird what's going on?" Spider asked concerned

"Her and Lacie got into a fight" 2DADS said rubbing his hands together with excitement

"WHAT" Spider shouted "Are you hurt?" Spider added placing his hand on her face

"No, im fine" Bird said annoyed

"Apparently our young Bird here, pushed Lacie into a wall" 2DADS said excited

"Is he right Bird?" Spider asked

"Yeah, well she went for me first, I was just protecting myself" Bird said covering up her actions

"We've trained you well" Spider smirked

(...)

"20 minutes till we arrive in Port we have 24hours shoreleave, you are requested to be back at Port at 9:00am" CO's voice said across the ships P.A system

"Have you seen Bird?" XO asked walking into the galley

"Ah no Ma'am, she went to pack her bags in your cabin" Spider said cleaning the bench

"Oh okay" Kate said before turning around and walking to her cabin

She knocked on the cabin door, just incase Bird was getting changed and heard no reply.

"Bird?" Kate asked slowly opening the door

"BIRD!" Kate shouted as she saw her Gap Girl lying on the floor with blood on her head "ohmygod, Bird wake up for me" Kate said shaking Birds shoulders. "Swain! Somebody help!" Kate shouted at the top of her lungs, luckily Swain was walking down the corridor when he heard her cry for help

"Shit, what happened?" Swain asked when he saw Bird lying on the floor

"I don't know, I just found her like this" Kate said while Swain crouched down beside her

"looks like she's taken a fall, must of hit her head on the rack or something" Swain said checking out the cut "I need to get her into the ward room, she could have a concussion"

Swain lifted her and carried her into the ward room, with X by her side. She went to tell the captain what had happened and walked back into the ward room with the CO, to find Bird awake.

"How you feeling?" Co asked

Bird cleared her throat and rubbed her throbbing head "Not too bad for being hit across the head with a metal tray" Bird said

"Who hit you?" XO asked concerned

"...Lacie" Bird said looking around

"That girl" Kate said unimpressed

"Can i return to packing my bag?" Bird asked hoping for a yes answer

"Yeah, you vitals are fine, just take it easy..yeah?" Swain said concerned

"I will" Bird said getting up, she hopped of the bed, but became light headed and felt like she was about to collapse, she grabbed onto the closest thing to her which was Swain, he grabbed her as he saw her about to fall

"Whoa, maybe not" Swain said as he helped her back on her feet

"You okay?" Xo asked rubbing Birds back

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Bird said sitting on the bed

"I'll get one of the boys to pack your bags, then you need to go to the hospital to get a CT scan" Swain ordered

"I don't need a CT scan" Bird grunted

"Do you want to return tomorrow? Its protocol, you need authorisation" Swain said

"Fine" Bird said annoyed

(...)

Spider came racing to the wharf when he heard what happened to Bird, he had been cleaning out the galley and had had no communication the the boys

"Is she okay?" Spider asked Swain while running his fingers along the side of her bruised face

"Yeah she will be" Swain said handing her bags to Spider

"You had me so worried" Spider said to Bird concerned

A police car had pulled up to the wharf, and Dutchy walked Lacie out while she kicked and shoved him.

"Will take it from here, do you have Jessica Birds statement?" Policeofiicer Tyrone asked Dutchy

"Ah yeah, I'ts here" Dutchy said rumaging around in his bag and finally finding it and handing it to the police officer

"Thanks, tell your CO we will be in contact with him and Jessica too" Tyrone said

"Thanks" Dutchy said before walking off

Not sure if i'll write another chapter, sort of stuck with school and stressing out about that. review please:)


End file.
